A Long Way To Go
by CooLibrarian
Summary: When C.C.'s pregnancy begins to threaten her career, making Maxwell realize double standard in the work place and his own marriage.


**LonG way to Go**

 **Beta: JWilesParker**

 **All Rights belong to the Nanny Producers**

"Niles," CC said massaging her husband's chest. "Niles," she said again, trying to nudge him awake.

"Just one more push," Niles said as he suddenly woke up.

"Having the dream where you're in labor?" CC asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, how did you guess?"

"I had the same one," CC admitted. "Anyway, she's quite active this morning," She said taking her husband's hand towards her abdomen. Niles felt the deep incrusted stretch marks as C.C. moved his hand again, finally a thump thrust towards his palm. They smiled at each other.

"She's going to be quite a dancer," CC said, loving the feeling of their baby's kick.

"More of a soccer player," Niles commented, feeling the jabs. He kissed her head. She reached up and kissed him passionately with a relaxed heat. Niles moved to her neck. Being six months pregnant the two had to become creative with sex. The side by side is what they found the easiest. C.C. knew deep down he cared, made it clear the night they first made love. She so upset by the exchange and hurt, she went to her car and let her emotions out. Exhausted, she fell asleep in her car. No one noticed she was still out there when they went to bed after the freezing rain cast over the city: except Niles. The picture of Niles in flannel pajamas and robe with ice pellets hitting him tapping her awake on her car window at one am will forever be in C.C's mind. She realized then that she needed him.

Niles took off his night shirt as the phone rang.

"Better not be those damn kids," C.C. said, shaking her head. Ever since Brighton and Maggie kept calling Niles with questions over basic housekeeping tasks, they decided their child would have chores. They also decided no nanny, because C.C. was abused heavily abused bu hers and her father still having an affair with the nanny, not even noticing burn marks she left on his children is what lead to mental problems later in life.

"Good morning." Niles answered the phone.

"Good morning, new Dad," Dr. Phy answered in her Cambodian accent. "Is Mum close to you? if so me on speaker."

"It's Dr. Phy," Niles said as CC nodded. Niles pressed the speaker button as CC shot up.

"Chastity," She started in her Cambodian accent. "I've been looking at your sonogram from yesterday. I found something I didn't like too well. The placenta is a bit lower than normal," She said. "Not a major problem but could become one if ignored. We still need to take precautions. I am going to put you on bedrest for the next two days. Now, where is Dad?"

"I'm right here," Niles called.

"Chastity did really well by marrying a butler," Dr. Phy sighed. "Now, I am going to repeat what I just said, your wife isn't suppose to lift a finger, except for bathroom and shower. Even then, she may need assistance. If she needs anything, I am assuming your profession comes in handy." Niles looked over to see CC trying not to crack up as she laid down rubbing her hands down her expanded abdomen. "Now, what do you have planned today?"

"I have my paralegal's class this afternoon. So after I leave work…"

"The woman bearing the fruit of your loins will be stranded in bed for the sake of your child. Again, what are you doing today?"

"I'll be serving my wife," Niles corrected.

"Good, I will call later today to see how the proud parents are holding up." Dr. Phy said.

"Chastity, low stress, laying down for at least thirty six hours. Then I want you to come back and see if we can get an update."

~X~

Comedic Family Studio Office.

"Well, that's good. At least I will have a few days to get ready for this baby shower without someone snooping around the presents," Fran said over the phone with her husband.

"I'm sure C.C. is just excited," Maxwell said talking back to the speaker.

"I was talking about Niles," Fran moaned on the phone as she nursed Eva while one of the maids burped Jonah.

"Well, he's planning on coming by to pick a few things up once Sylvia gets there." Max said. "CC gave me a list over the phone on what she wants to work on. I'm getting that together right now."

"She's still going to work even on bedrest. Boy, when I was on bedrest I wanted to be waited on hand and foot."

"And most likely will be by the same man." Maxwell said looking at the large window of his corner office overseeing Los Angles.

"Speaking of, at some point you think he would have mentioned that he had eight siblings and an overly religious mother before I volunteered to throw his wife a shower." Fran said.

"Well, you were bound and determine to be named godmother after C.C. asked me to be godfather," Max reminded. "Gave her pregnancy advice, volunteering to host a baby shower, dealing with their relatives, not knowing the entire time Niles was planning on asking you." They both laughed at that as Maxwell glanced across C.C.'s desk and smiled at the new picture frames: one including a picture of her and Niles, the other an updated sonogram from yesterday's appointment in a beautiful oak frame. He also flipped through her calendar and saw a poorly drawn stork on December 27.

"Anyway, I'm going to try and wake Gracie to get her teenage butt off to school. I'll call you at lunch," Fran said as she notice Eva finished her meal. Still beyond tired after waking up every two hours she went to wake her very teenage daughter.

Maxwell saw two envelops on her desk, one addressed to Stewart Babcock's office at the World Trade Center in New York, the other to Winifred Brightmoore's flat in Poplar, London. Maxwell took those out to their secretary, Emila Ramos for the outgoing mail.

"Joy Winifred Brightmoore," Maxwell sighed looking at his future goddaughter. "So lucky, not even born yet and loved by two sets of parents." Just then the door opened as Niles came in.

"Good morning," Maxwell smiled to him.

"Good morning to you too, sir," Niles said handing Maxwell his coffee and coming to C.C.'s desk.

"I have everything ready, you may want to call her to make sure," Maxwell said. "That woman sure does work hard."

"Agreed," Niles said. "She's kind, loyal, and blonde fits all the descriptions of a Golden retriever."

Maxwell chuckled a bit as he handed over the final paperwork. "Here are the actor contracts. These are the resumes we received for make-artists, resumes for the costume designers, and the new edits for the pilot episode. We are having a meeting to discuss set location at 1 that she plans to call in on. You have your paralegal class at three, I will be there at two thirty to discuss the concerns and changes she has and to relieve you." Just as Maxwell finished, the phone rang.

He went to answer it. "CC." Maxwell said. "I gave him the actor contracts, resumes for make-up artist and costume designers, and explained today's agenda. I'll make sure he has the budget papers and the paper work for set contractors." Maxwell listened for a moment. "That sounds like something you should be getting." he gave Niles the phone.

"I have everything for you to work on. Do you need me to pick up anything else." Maxwell listen carefully. "Mozzarella sticks, and a strawberry smoothie to dip them in." Niles said out loud. "Sounds yummy, I'll be sure to pick it up."

~X~

Maxwell was reading over the script for the first season, noting down concerns he had when a knock came on the door. He opened it to find George Mars the Vice president of the Network making his daily rounds.

"Good morning, Mr. Sheffield, mine if we come on in," He said as his assistants followed him. "I am giving a tour to some sponsors."

"Yes, of course," Maxwell answered.

"Gentlemen, this is Maxwell Sheffield. He and his partner are working on the new sitcom. Tell me, how is the family adjusting to California."

"Very well. My daughter has a volleyball game later that I am attending," Maxwell said with his charming smile.

"Here, at Family Network, we appreciate a good family man. Be sure to tell us if it's a victory."

George then looked at the empty desk. "Where is your partner today?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, my partner C.C. couldn't be here today," Maxwell apologized.

"Why so?" George asked.

"Bedrest. Doctor's orders," Maxwell answered in his usual optimistic manor.

"Didn't she come in late yesterday morning because of pregnancy?" George asked.

"Yes, that was to get her sonogram which revealed she needed bedrest." Maxwell continued in as George meandered over to CC's desk looking at her schedule.

"I see she has Lamaze on Wednesday evenings, so there will be days she'll be unavailable for evening shoots." George asked.

"Yes, she'll leave around the same time I leave to pick up Gracie from her drama club on Thursdays." Maxwell explained.

"You're a good husband. I'm sure your wife appreciates it with the infant twins." George smiled back at him. He then looks at CC's desk. "Tell me, does she plan on being one of those involved mothers?"

"Most defiantly so. She's already found an evening Mommie and Me program at the library." Maxwell said before he went back to the script, not noticing the concern on their faces.

"Does she plan on having another one after this?" One of the other men asked.

"I don't know. Possibly," Maxwell answered.

"Does she plan on nursing?" Another man shot up the courage to ask.

"I don't know, something you really don't discuss with your business partner." Maxwell said. "I've heard her discuss it with my wife who's very much for breast feeding."

"Maxwell, we would like to take you out for lunch later to discuss concerns out of the office." He said as his men nodded.

"What kind of issues?" Maxwell asked taking off his glasses.

"Issues that are best discuss in a more friendly manner, like a bar or lounge. Issues that I would like to discuss today…but not in a work setting. Just some gentlemen outside of work," George said.

~X~

"Maxwell, the nurse called, Gracie got her period and wants to come home this afternoon. Do you mind picking her up at lunch? I would but as you know, Jonah is sick, so I can't leave him. He vomited on my new shirt so now that needs taken to the dry cleaner. I'm going to send it with you. I'm getting low on diapers, these kids go through it like crazy. So can you pick some up when you get Gracie? I really need to get started on the cookies for the Drama club bake sale, these Californians have all these rules about what we can and can't put in them, oy," Fran said exhausted.

"I would love to but the vice president of the network asked me to join him for lunch," Maxwell explained. "Maybe we could see if Niles…"

"Niles is taking care of his own family," Fran interrupted. "I'll pick up Gracie and run all the errands-no problem. Maria is still learning the ropes. Niles said that the older one has more experience taking care of babies and will most likely takes his place when he leaves, I'll see if she can watch the babies while I go. Enjoy your lunch dear." Fran hung-up. Maxwell shrugged and grabbed his wallet.

He walked out to the receptionist who was on the phone, "How bad is the lice?" She asked. "I can't afford to take off. I know it is my week of custody but can you pick him up? You're closer to the school anyway, please."

"Mothers," George sniffed as he met Max and headed to the lounge across the street. "So Maxwell, when will your business partner be back?"

"She has to be on bedrest for three days, a midwife nurse will be visiting her and once things cleared up, she can return." Maxwell said. "For now, she'll telework."

"She is still missing three days," George said. "Not to mentioned she will be missing four months soon. What was the reason giving her maximum maternity leave?"

"She's been my partner for twenty years," Maxwell answered. "I wouldn't let her take a week less. Once the child is born I'm sure she'll be thanking me." Maxwell said. "My oldest daughter, Margaret plans cover during C.C.'s maternity leave. She's just learning the business, so it will be a good opportunity for her. She is really excited about it."

"How committed would you say C.C. is ?" One of the men cut off.

"After 20 years, you won't fine someone more committed?" Maxwell said.

"You said that, but I haven't seen it. She is taking three days off. Planning on leaving in the evenings, then taking off four months," George pointed out. "Doctor's appointments, PTA meetings, sports. You said it yourself. She plans on being a committed mother. For all we know she could decided to be a stay-at-home Mom." George went on.

"Knowing her husband's salary, that would be an interesting challenge." Maxwell said, catching on to what was being implied. "Listen," Maxwell said. "I have infant twins, two children abroad, a teenage daughter, and in-laws living in our guest house. You have yet to question my commitment to this production. Her child isn't even born yet and you're already making assumptions."

"Well, she's taking too much time off," Georgie went on.

"Nothing more than anyone else with a medical condition," Maxwell said becoming more infuriated.

"Which she is using as an excuse for special favors, like during auditions we had to waste for fifteen minutes because she had to have a chair," George complained.

"You know I've sat in hundreds of auditions in my career and not once were the producers expected to stand. My knees were bending towards the end. I didn't say anything because I'm new and I certainly wasn't going to take her chair…Did you purposely not provide chairs so she'd have to ask for one? That's illegal! This whole conversation is illegal. By law pregnancy is to be treated as a medical condition." Maxwell said.

"We're out of office, so we can say what we like," George said. "For now, C.C. is your business partner, but if she proves that she can't do the same work, decisions will have to be made."

~X~

"Chastity," Niles said, looking at the paint samples. "Do you think rose petal or angel wing for the nursery?"

"They are both pink dear," C.C. reminded him as she looked at her cards, played three and discarded.

"Yes, but one is lighter than the other," Niles said as he picked up a card, played an ace of hearts on three aces than discarded a two of diamonds.

"You are making me suspicious," C.C. said as she looked at her cards. "Besides, I think I want the nursery in yellows with a green boarder."

"Anyway, how did the meeting over the phone go?" Niles asked.

"I don't know. There was some kind of technical difficulty. I kept getting hung up on. I hope Maxwell takes good notes," She said. She then looked at the waste pile, noticing three diamonds sequencing each other. "Rummy," she said as she picked them up.

Niles looked at the clock. C.C. grew to admire that he was far from a man of leisure. In a day being here he completed my school assignment, applied to three law firms, cleaned the entire penthouse, took Chester for a walk, did the laundry, made a crockpot of soup, and a number of casseroles to freeze and save for after the baby came, and was planning on painting the nursery tomorrow. From what Niles told C.C. of his upbringing, he had been going since the age of five.

"I'm sure Maxwell will be here soon." C.C. said. "Pretty ambitious of you to suddenly go out and enroll in a one year paralegal program."

"I need to take care of my own family," Niles answered simply. "I am surprised I got a job offer before graduating. Max actually set up this interview. It's a law firm that specialize in representing domestic help in civil cases."

'Well, I'm proud of you, and Joy is too," She said as she rubbed her belly. She then went to the bedstead and ate her berries.

"Later we can play strip poker." C.C. suggested.

"You need help taking off socks," Niles reminded. C.C. looked down, she was carrying in the front, creating the very round and obvious baby bump that always made strangers go out of the way for her.

"How long do you think it will take to get my figure back?" C.C. asked, looking for a zinger.

"Your figure hasn't really changed at all. You always looked like you just swallowed an entire human," Niles answered. C.C. smiled at that as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Niles said going to answer the penthouse door.

"You're here. Did you bring the stuff?" Niles asked.

"Right here," Maxwell said bringing in pickles and marshmallow whips. "Alright, you may proceed," Niles said grabbing his brief case. "Our nephew, Stuart Babcock, attends a boarding school in Los Angeles. He planned to stop by later."

"Is that Maxwell?" C.C. called from the bedroom.

"Yes, he's right here. He'll be of service until I get back," Niles said going back into the bedroom and grabbed his backpack. "Love you, Chastity."

"Love you too, Niles." She said as the exchange kisses. "Good luck." C.C. called.

"Good luck Old Man," Maxwell walked in the bedroom, noticing prescription pregnancy ankle cream said patting him on the shoulder. Niles finally left.

"I swear I got more done today than I would've at the office." C.C. started. "Tomorrow, when I send Niles to the office I'm going to get twice as much just for the sake of having something to do. Anyway, I read the contracts, here are the notes. We need to up the contract to get April Day. This will be her first adult role so she'll bring a lot of coming of age audience. Also, after looking at the resumes, here are the make-up artist I decided we should interview. One I really liked, she's from Las Vegas. I also like this costume designer that works for the Shakespeare company but I am liking the idea of designers for the female characters. I scheduled at least ten interviews for next week. Also, did you take notes for that meeting. What was that technical difficulty going on? I swear it was like someone kept turning the button on and off. I want to be there in person for when we meet with the art department since I will be on maternity leave when the white schedule plays out."

"Yes, I know, it does seem like that. I brought over notes." Maxwell said. The two continued working. Just as C.C. finished going over the changes for the budget the phone rang and C.C. answered it.

"Hello," C.C. said. "Oh, hi, Daddy…it's all going well. Very boring. I can't wait to get back to the office…three days, so it's one down, two to go…no, I don't need an at home nurse. I'm married to a butler, remember? Yes, they prescribed me ankle cream for the swelling and he puts it on for me since he can see my feet better than I can. The placenta was lowering but the doctor caught on time. Dr. Phy, she specializes in older woman. It was probably brought on by stress from all these changes…thank you for the mahogany furniture. It will go perfect with the adorable homemade items Nile's mother sent.

"You know, she was really offended it wasn't a church wedding, so we're bringing her over for the Baptism to smooth things over…Maxwell and Fran. Well, Dr. Phy said I just need to avoid stressful situations until she comes to term to avoid miscarrying. I told you with my age mixed with my mental history plus the smoking it's going to be a high risk pregnancy . So I am just going to take it easy now until Joy gets here." C.C. paused for a moment then suddenly she let out a fluttering smile as she embraced her abdomen. "She's kicking, she seems to do that every time you call. She must be just as excited as you…alright. Love you too," C.C. then touched her stomach letting out a laugh. "Alright, I promise no stress" C.C. then hung up. "So, what were you discussing during lunch?" She asked Maxwell.

"They were worried I wasn't an Angles fan," Maxwell lied upon hearing the conversation.

"Oh, well I guess you are now." C.C. said then going back to business. "I was calling a few agencies today and I found some pretty big names for our male lead…"

~X~

You mean they want to give up your partnership of twenty years simply because she's pregnant?" Fran started.

It was then they paused. Gracie entered wearing her new LA style of loose, baggy pants, black tank top and a sideways ball cap with messy hair. Fran let out a sigh, not quite knowing what to think of this tomboy phase. Gracie went to kitchen, grabbed some orange juice, and drank it out of the carton, put it back and continued on her way.

"Good afternoon, Gracie, Sweetie, how was school today?" Fran started.

"Fine," She answered. "I'm going skateboarding."

"Did you do your homework?" Maxwell asked.

"Yes," Gracie answered.

"Who are you meeting?" Fran went on.

"People," Gracie answered.

"Be back before eight," Fran said.

"Sure," Gracie echoed.

"Are you making sure she is getting enough attention?" Maxwell asked.

"Between two sick infants, Val's bridal shower and C.C's baby shower, yes, I am still trying to find the time to figure out little miss personality," Fran answered, missing preteen Gracie. "Speaking of Gracie, I noticed she keeps squinting when she reads. The school nurse said she keeps complaining of head aches. Can you ask Emilia if there is a good eye doctor?"

"Fran, Emilia is our secretary, I can't bother her with such nonsense. I'm sure you can flip through a phonebook." Maxwell said instantly.

"Alright, tell me more about today," Fran said, changing the subject.

"Yes, they only met her a few times and started making all these assumptions because she's obviously expecting." Maxwell said. "They plan to course her into quitting. Can you believe such outright sexism still exist today?"

"Excuse me," Fran started. She began to say something more but then the monitor went off. Fran recognized it as Eva, who of course set off Jonah. The two went up. She grabbed Jonah because he was sick. Maxwell picked up Eva.

"So, what did C.C. say when you told her?" Fran asked as she bounced him up and down.

"I didn't," Maxwell said.

"You mean you didn't tell her the executives want to get rid of her because she's pregnant?" Fran said in her loud nasal voice causing Maxwell's ear to ring.

"Keep it down. Niles is somewhere doing payroll for the two maids." Maxwell reminded.

"But, her job is in jeopardy you should tell her." Fran said.

"I overheard her talking to her father. She has to avoid stressful situations to carry to full term." Maxwell whispered.

"Sir, may I remind you there is a baby monitor in the kitchen," A voice came behind them. Niles was standing right there.

"Niles, what did you hear?"

"A number of things, to sum it up: Executives want to fire my wife for carrying our child." Niles answered straightly.

"He basically wants to make sure she is going to be committed to the studio and not the baby. He even used lamaze against her."

"Lamaze is a natural way to experience the joy and love of natural childbirth together." Niles said reciting the words C.C. kept saying over and over. "Thats why its important that we do it together."

"She'll be wanting more drugs than she did at the loony bin," Fran said automatically.

"Yes, they made us watch the miracle of life video. She started cringing then questioned her natural childbirth. Anyway, going back to the topic, who are these jerks anyway?"

"The vice president of the network," Maxwell said. "I was going to tell her, and then I overheard the conversation with her father about overly stressful situations."

Niles was silent. "She does have a high risk pregnancy with her age and medical history. Listen, you may be my employer so I am required to respect him. But C.C. is my wife, so if this continues I will have to say something."

"You can't tell her. Our goddaughter will be in danger." Fran said. "You can't let anything happen to our baby."

"Our baby?" Niles and Max said at the same time.

"What I can't believe that they are able to insult that sweet and nurturing woman." Niles said quickly.

The phone rang, Fran answered. "It's C.C. She wants to know what your still doing here hanging out with the young, cute maids while she's chained to the bed with your seed that has turned her into a whale."

"I left ten minutes ago." Niles said.

~X~

Maxwell went in early on the day C.C. was due back. Finding a bunch of heavy boxes sitting at her desk, he quickly moved them so she wouldn't notice. They also changed her to a less comfortable chair that would be hard on anyone's back, so he switched it with his.

"Hello, Hello," C.C. said walking in with a bag. She put it down and sat her desk. "Morning, Maxwell, I'm so glad to be back. Being on bedrest is such a bore. To warn you I am a bit tired. I had Niles up at three in the morning making me a a sweet sausage with maple mustered. This child isn't even born yet, and she's already so demanding. I don't know where she gets it from," C.C. said. "Anyway, where's Emilia and why is there not a cup of green tea with a table spoon of honey at my desk."

"Her son has pink eye. She left a message this morning." Maxwell explained.

"The one with the skateboard. He didn't give it to Gracie?" C.C. asked.

"No, the younger son, Tomas is healthy and well." Maxwell answered, still not completely comfortable with the idea. For the first few days with Emilia she seemed to only brag about her three children. After finding out her older son was a Track Star, went to state with his physics project, in a prestigious Catholic school on full scholarship, volunteered for his community and church. After finding out Tomas was Gracie's age, Maxwell suggested he meet his lonely daughter. The next day he brought Gracie to meet Tomas who came in with overgrown hair, a skate board. Maxwell didn't want to insult Emilia with his worry but was just as shock as Fran when Gracie came back in a sideways ball cap and a chain clipped jeans.

C.C. shrugged. "Maxwell, are you ready for the budget meeting, I got it finalized while on bedrest."

~X~

The two went to the meeting. Upon entering the elevator, George saw C.C. standing there, wearing clothes she got to highlight her proud pregnant figure. George hinted to one of the men. He dropped a pen where she was standing.

"Sir, you dropped your pen," C.C. pointed out.

"Do you mine picking it up?" the man asked.

"Sure. That would be no problem," C.C. answered annoyed.

She looked at the ben, tried to reach for it and couldn't. She tried a sideways pick up, but being close to her third trimester, she could feel herself going off balance. She put her legs in a squatting position and slowly elevated herself down.

"I'll get it," Maxwell said annoyed.

"No, no, I almost got it." C.C. said, now determined. She finally did one reach down in a squat and glad a victory.

"Yes, just let me get a pen." C.C. said a little too proud.

"Alright, that's enough delays." George said impatiently to C.C. as the elevator door opened.

~X~

"Can you believe how harsh they're being on the producer from New York?" The receptionist said while washing her hands in the restroom.

"You mean the pregnant one?" The accountant asked.

"Yes," The receptionist answered. "When she started showing off her bump, I knew George was going to have a problem with it. I was almost tempted to warn her but she has that first time pregnant glow. Hard to crush dreams. What did he say to you after you announced Adrian less than six months after you had Matthew?"

"You are not going make this a yearly habit?" the accountant answered. "This so called family friendly network hates mothers. Did you hear what they asked her partner while she was on bedrest?"

"What?"

"If she's going to be one of those involved mothers."

"Why am I not surprised."

As soon as the women left, C.C. came out of the stall, she washed her hands and left furiously.

"Maxwell, why didn't you tell me the vice president of the network wants to get rid of me?"

Maxwell was silent, not knowing how to answer. "Because I overheard the conversation with your father."

"That has to do with my pregnancy, not with my career." C.C. said. "Now, I ask as your business partner why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, them questioning and your pregnancy go hand and hand." Maxwell explained.

"Damn it." C.C. sat down, she ran her fingers through her short hair. "I knew this would come up eventually. Most of my professional life I was asked by everyone why don't I settle down and have a family. Now that I am going to finally have a family, my career's at risk."

"They aren't saying that. You can have both. Niles is there to help you."

"True, we already decided Niles is the more nurturing of us. He'll just has to be the one to pick her up everyday from school. Stay at home when she's sick. Do all the bake sales…and do her hair for her ballet recital." C.C was getting quitter with each word. Maybe when they go to Disney world, Niles can take her picture. You know, I had none of my parents growing up, she'll have one. Thats half the therapy."

"C.C., you don't want that." Maxwell said.

"No," C.C. said suddenly. "But in case you haven't notice, I'm the breadwinner in this relationship. Most of the savings for college came out of my account. The house with the backyard and swing set we're looking for is going to be on me. You know, the funny thing is I didn't even know I wanted kids until I was pregnant. Then it was what I wanted all my life, just never admitted it. Now that I am going to have everything I ever wanted, someone is telling me I can't. What about you?! You have a teenage daughter, infant twins and your in-laws living with you. Did they question your commitment?"

"No," Maxwell said. "Beforehand I was praised for being a family man."

"Go figure," C.C. said.

"C.C., you really don't deserve this kind of sexism."

C.C. gave Maxwell a look with her eyes squinting. "Please don't be a fool and think this is the first time I encountered sexism in this partnership."

"What are you talking about? I've always treated you like an equal." Maxwell pointed out.

"You had a desk while I sat on the couch most of the time," C.C. reminded. "Do you know how many times investors, directors, and other people we met in this business have accused me of screwing you. You never noticed how many times that I have not been able to get a deal through when you have. You never notice how when you play hardball, you are being a tough business man. When I play hardball I'm the cold hearted bitch. I didn't start off that way. It's the only way people have taken me seriously." C.C said with her fury growing with each word. She took a deep breath. Feeling the child kicking, she tried to remain calm.

"We had to figure things out in the past, we'll figure this out." She placed her hands around her. "If I work through this, maybe Joy won't have to," She said feeling her pregnancy emotions get to her. She went back to business.

~X~

Gracie is doing well. She's with Tomas at the library," Fran said. "….he's a boy that she became friends with…yes, she's going to an all girl school…he's Mrs. Ramos's son…your father and C.C.'s secretary….no, we didn't do an F.B.I check….he's a sweet boy. I met him a few times. Calls me Mam, holds the door….no, I am not going to make him do a lie detector test….the skatepark….didn't you have a skateboard at that age….she'll be fine…. well, have fun in Paris, Brighton. I'll see you when you come home for Thanksgiving." Fran hung up.

"Maxwell," Fran said, hugging her husband accidentally and letting her breast leak on him. "Sorry about that. What can I say? Joshua is back to being our healthy little eater." She then went back. "Well, I got the schedule for volley ball. Can you believe I am snack Mom list five times? Like I have nothing better to do than drop everything to ice cupcakes."

"Hard to believe," Maxwell said as he picked up Eva. She let out a giggling smile at her father.

"Anyway, how did it go today."

"C.C. found out."

"I know. She called Niles all upset. Crying, practically."

"She cried?" Maxwell asked.

"Only around Niles. She really lets her guard down around him," Fran said.

"She is insisting on proving them wrong." Maxwell said.

"Why I am not surprised. I just hope she doesn't push herself for the baby's sake," Fran said kissing Eva's head.

"Fran, you think the child is yours," Maxwell said.

"I was the one who got them together, I deserve some credit." Fran argued. "Anyway did you remember the whips."

"No, I am sorry, I completely forgot." Maxwell said surprised.

"Alright, well I found an eye doctor for Gracie. I thought convincing Yetta she needed glasses was bad. A fifteen year old out-to-be-a-rebel is a whole different ball game. I swear, I am not a fan of this new attitude. Do you mine taking her?"

"I think they're shooting that day, I'm sorry I won't be able to," Maxwell said as Gracie came home with her new friend, Tomas, this time in his Catholic school uniform but still a sideways cap.

"Mom, Dad," Gracie said coming in with a room full of books.

"You two are back from the library. Did you figure out what biography were going to do?" Fran asked.

"Yes, Alice Paul." Gracie answered.

"Who's that?" Fran asked.

"A suffragist. Our history teacher does a lot with women's history. Must be a thing about going to an all girl's school. Anyway, this girl is really rad. She went on a hunger strike, and they put her in an asylum and force fed her raw eggs."

"Must be," Fran said. "We never learned about the suffrage movement in my history class."

"Miss Mitchell is all about that. She's one of my favorite teachers." Gracie said.

"Well, that's good. If it wasn't for them, you wouldn't be equals today." Maxwell said, smiling as Gracie then paused and changed her tune.

"Yeah, well it's all cool." She said in her normal monotone and left. "Come on, we can study physics in the front parlor."

~X~

"Action," the director yelled as C.C and Max stood there, filming for the second audition.

"Why is the lighting on stage right when its clearly stage left? And where is the props that I ordered." C.C barked at the set director. "I got the invoice saying it came."

"The vice president took them away," he said, practically ignoring her.

"Well what are they going to cook the pancakes on during the breakfast scene. His palms?" C.C said getting louder.

"Talk about hormones." He scoffed her off. C.C. walked away, feeling a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. She went to the food table. They had sushi, shrimp and calamari. All foods of which the very scent could make her vomit. She went over to the lunch box that Niles packed for her and started snacking on blueberries as she spotted George coming down. She needed to sit, her ankles were killing her. She could feel them throbbing.

"Hey, um, Ms. Babcock," the camera man called, who couldn't have been no more than nineteen. "Are you alright?" He asked, walking away from the camera with his hands on his hips while wearing ripped jeans.

"Doing just dandy," She said sarcastically.

"Take my stool. I can do this job standing." He insisted. "Really, you need it more than I do."

"Thank you," She said, relieved as he handed it to her. C.C. was still feeling a lower cramp, this time sharper. She sat on the stool as the camera started rolling and the director yelled action.

"I see you got a salad there," George said coming up to Maxwell as he stood watching the first take.

"My wife wants me to eat healthy," Maxwell answered.

"You married a good woman." He said. "I see your partner was able to steal a stool."

"The kid's being nice," Maxwell said as watch C.C. take out her healthy pregnancy foods.

"You know C.C.'s husband packed for her," Maxwell added, just to test him.

"She has him trained,' He said. "Anyway, your partner seems to know how to get people to cater to her," George mentioned to Sheffield. Maxwell then noticed C.C. taking a deep breath as she held onto her abdomen. Something wasn't right, he could sense it. Having to witness four pregnancies, he knew the way C.C. protectively held herself, something wasn't right.

"Alright, action," the director yelled as the actors began running lines.

"Are you alright?" Maxwell walked up and whispered to her.

"Yes," C.C. said breathing heavily. "Well, the props aren't here and we're shooting. The lighting is off, and the set designer got the wrong furniture but besides that we are fine." She said, becoming more agitated as she sat on the stool giving her tired feet a break.

"I really need water," she said.

"I'll get it for you," one of the other crew members offered as George watched her.

"No, I'll get it myself but thank you," C.C. said, no longer able to ignore the pain. Maxwell and the assistant director followed her. C.C. then felt another pain, she went into the restroom and discovered blood seeping out of her. C.C clung to her unborn child fearfully. She came out, pale as a ghost, almost fainting.

"That's it," Maxwell said. "You're going to the hospital." As C.C. nodded.

~X~

"Niles, what's going on?" Maxwell asked as soon as he came out of the emergency room.

"She was having contractions. They stopped now." Niles answered, "She is being kept overnight. They gave her an injection of Tocolytics. She may have to be on bedrest for the remainder of the pregnancy. We'll know in a couple of days." Niles was silent, then asked. "Who are these men? I want to say something to them."

"The vice president of the network. I ask that you not." Maxwell said to his butler.

"They could have killed my child," Niles finally said. "Our child…they pressured her, putting our unborn daughter's life at risk. I don't care if he's the President of the United States. He's not going to get away with harming my child."

"Don't worry, human services will be notified." Maxwell said.

"Damn well they would." Niles said then walked away noticing one of the nurses waiting for him.

"The contractions have seemed to stopped but we're going to keep a close eye on her until we know for sure." the nurse explained. "You can come and see her." Niles followed him down the hall to the maternity ward.

"Niles," C.C. called at first sight as Dr. Phy turned around while another nurse connected the IV.

"Its a good thing your business partner brought you in," Dr. Phy said. "I warned you to take it easy, Why didn't you listen? She's stressed enough by having to quit smoking. Now Mommy is adding more stress. No wonder she wants to get out."

"I had a lot of stress at work," C.C. said, still disoriented. "I can't believe I almost killed my own child."

"Mother to mother, this doesn't get easier." Dr. Phy said writing down notes. "If you choose your career, they'll say you're a horrible mother. If you choose your child, they'll say you're a terrible career woman," Dr. Phy warned. "Working mothers don't cut a break. But you will for at least two weeks. Your baby is still fine, kicking healthier than ever."

~X~

"What butchers," Maggie said speaking with Fran.

"I know right? When I was pregnant I had people moving aside on subways. C.C. can't even get a chair," Fran complained. "Anyway, as far as the baby shower goes. Her father commissioned f new baby furniture, Niles's family is sending over handmaid bibs and slobber clothes. His mother is knitting blankets. Her accent is so difficult. After talking with them, I can see why Niles is sensitive to making sure this child has everything brand new. Your father and I bought the stroller, top of the line. It's going to be mainly C.C's family, including her nephew that she's close too. C.C. offered to pay for some of Niles family but that insulted them. The only one we could get to come is his great niece from Liverpool. Yetta's really excited about the teddy bear. What are you sending?"

"I found a mobile here in Paris that I am bringing with me. Brighton got a pacifier and bottle. I made it into a basket." Maggie answered

"Anyway, I am excited to have you home and it will be a good chance to prepare you for taking over during C.C.'s maternity leave." Fran said.

"I'm really excited, great start to my career," Maggie said. "I want to spend time with the babies, too. Mike and I are thinking of starting a family as well."

"Oh, grand-babies, how exciting!" Fran said with a moan. "So, both have to go for their shots. Ma will be picking you up."

"Fine with me," Maggie said. "You won't believe the business attire I got here in Rome. So how's Beverly Hills shopping?"

"I haven't tried it yet. Since having these two, fashionable is nothing with puke on it," Fran said exhausted. "Val is happy you'll be here for the bridal shower I'm throwing her." She patted Jonah. "Anyway, your father is here?"

"Good evening, sweetie,'

"Good evening, darling," Maxwell said.

"How's C.C. doing?"' Fran asked.

"She's still in the hospital," Maxwell answered. "The baby could have died. Niles is furious, never seen him like that. Tomorrow, I have a meeting with human services. While she's on bedrest I am going to file a complaint against George on her behalf." Maxwell was silent for a moment. "Sara went through the same thing. Early in her teaching career parents would say they didn't trust her because she wasn't a mother. She then had Maggie and shortly after we found out about Brighton. After she told the school the news, the headmistress pulled her into the office and asked her not to make this a tradition." Maxwell said. "You think, getting close to a new millennium, it would be easier on working mothers."

Fran was silent. After a long dramatic pause, she finally spoke. "You think its any easier for stay-at-home Moms?" Fran asked.

"Well," Max started.

"Well what?" Fran asked. "Who has to do all the running around and picking up. When I enrolled Gracie in school they assumed I would be in charge of all these volunteer things simply because I stay at home. You do it too. Anytime I ask you to do anything, you act like it's my responsibility. This past year I have been asked to do more than I ever had as a nanny. I've been asked to do bake sales, help with costumes, and, of course, teenage personality shows little appreciation. Since we moved to California, I've been the one doing it all: arranging the house, unpacking, getting licenses changed, finding a new school, going to orientation, picking up and dropping off at sports and plays, hosting new friends, finding a pediatrician, keeping up with shots, getting diapers, doing all the feedings, doctor's appointments. Anytime I ask you to do anything and its a inconvenience."

Maxwell was silent, for the first time hearing the stress in Fran's voice and feeling stupid for being invisible to it all.

"When is Gracie's eye appointment?" he said. "I'll take her."

"Thursday at eight. I already informed the school," Fran said. "Emilia, who I spoke with as a fellow mother, gave me directions on how to get there. I wrote them down."

"Tomorrow, after the meeting with human service I'll rearrange my schedule and take her. That way she can have her eye exam without two screaming babies."

"That would be nice," Fran huffed.

~X~

"Morning, Maxwell," Emilia said greeting him a few days later. "How's C.C.?"

Maxwell answered, "She'll be released this afternoon. But she's going to be working from home for the next two weeks. My daughter, Maggie, will be the one running back and forth. She is also going to take over during her maternity C.C's leave so this will be a good opportunity for her to learn the business from C.C. beforehand. Here is Maggie's paperwork to get her employment. Also, I have decided to telework one day a week. Can you get the paper work for that?"

"Maxwell," Emilia spoke up. "The president of the network wants to see you this morning."

"I thought he only came in when he had too."

"She does. She trusts George with the business so she can spend more time with her grandchildren. She still makes all the major decisions since she built the network from the ground up," Emilia explained. "Yesterday afternoon, a fax came from office of Deborah Dina Babcock, C.C.'s sister. It was a lawsuit. The president really wants to see you."

Immediately Maxwell got up and went straight to the office on the very top building. An elevator opened up to an elderly woman and a man with bald hair sitting at the desk.

"You must be Maxwell Sheffield," the grandmother type woman greeted. "I'm Gloria Wyoming, founder and president of Family Network Channel." She said, "How is C.C. Babcock doing?"

"She is still in the hospital and will be on bedrest for two weeks." Maxwell said.

"What hospital is she staying at?" she asked kindly.

"Alright," She then looked at her secretary. "Take note of that, order pink roses and have them sent to Ms. Babcock's room on behalf of all of us here at Family Network." Maxwell followed her into her office. It was a large, beautiful corner office surrounded by a huge windows with an avocado tree in the corner.

"Mr. Sheffield, do you know why I started my own network."

"No, ma'am"

"I started the network because no one would hire me since I was a divorced mother. Raising two children on her own. I called it family network because all the shows and televise movies are produced by people with families for families. When I got the letter claiming a lawsuit yesterday, you can imagine my surprise." She said. "My vice president, George Mars, has resigned upon hearing of this lawsuit."

"We are to prevent this from going any further, so we came up with a settlement. Your partner, from my understanding, had a full maternity leave."

"Yes. She's been my partner for nearly twenty years. She deserves not even a week less." Maxwell explained. "That will be reinstated. She'll have a fully paid maternity leave for four months along with provided child care for the first year and a nanny to deliver the baby if she chooses, along with two hundred thousand dollars towards college," Gloria said. "I will have my lawyer draft the letter and return to D.D. Babcock's office. We do hope that she and her family are happy and healthy."

~X~

Fran walked past Gracie's room.

 _'Are you kidding me!'_ she thought. She went in and found her clothes covering the bed and barely unable to see the floor. After Niles complained about Brightion and Maggie calling them at wee hours of the morning on how to do laundry and vacuum before his first day of class, Fran told them to stop and ordered the new maids to leave Gracie's room alone. When Fran told her about this it led to a shouting match, which shocked her and Maxwell. This was the first of cute, sweet Gracie becoming more…well, teenager.

Fran picked up a pile off the bed. She looked at the books shelf that included Margret Atwood and a few books by Maya Angelou. She then noticed a hidden playboy magazine. Back in New York anytime this was found, she would blame it on Brighton. Fran went to the window.

"What a pigpen!" Maxwell said coming in.

"Shh," Fran said as they looked at the window. They watched as Gracie came back from the side of the pool with her friend Diana. The girl put her hand on Gracie's shoulder, she smiled in a way they had never seen her smile. The girl smiled back. "See you tomorrow," She said.

"See you," Grace said as the girl walked away. Grace held her hand to her heart, watching Diana walk away.

"Gracie," Fran said as she and Max met her in the kitchen. "I see you're making new friends."

"Yes," Gracie said as she poured a glass of milk.

"Anyway, do you like going to an all girls school? I was unsure you would?" Maxwell asked.

"Its great," Gracie answered.

"You are fine going to a school with no boys," Fran asked.

"Not at all," Gracie answered.

"Who's your friend?" Fran asked.

"Diana," Gracie said. "She is really smart and beautiful," she said with a widened smile. "She is dating the head of the football at the public school though."

"Sounds like you admire her,"

"Yes, she's a good friend." Gracie said.

"Is there anything special about Diana?" Fran asked.

"No," Gracie said. "She is just a really good friend who I really like. That's all."

The parents were silent. She said then the baby monitor went off.

"Someone is hungry." Fran said and left.

Maxwell followed Gracie into her room.

"Why can't the maids clean my room?" Gracie asked.

"Because your mother and I feel that you should learn how to be responsible and take care of yourself," Maxwell answered.

"Well, its not fair." She said, grabbing a skater magazine.

"Gracie, tomorrow after your eye doctor appointment, I was thinking that we both could have a day together. Perhaps get out of the city, go to the beach. Would you like that?"

"You mean you want to play hookie?" Gracie asked.

"Yes, figured we both could use the day off."

"I'll pack my bathing suit." Gracie said excitedly.

~X~

"You won't look that bad," Maxwell said as they sat at a diner.

"I look like an owl," Gracie complained.

"You'll be fine," Maxwell said. Gracie didn't say anything. "So, tell me about your new school."

"You ask me that every day," Gracie pointed out as a very large waitress came over to their table. "Can I get you anything?" She said smacking her gum.

"I will have a hamburger and a diet coke." Maxwell answered.

"For you sweetie?" She turned towards Gracie.

"A cheeseburger with nacho fries and a chocolate milkshake." Gracie ordered.

"Father, daughter, date," the waitress smiled. "Sprinkles are on the house." Gracie smiled.

"Tell me about your teachers." Maxwell asked.

"Well, I am learning a lot about women rights that my history teacher wants to know about. My English teacher is like that too. The librarian is always great with suggesting books. She talked me into going a book club." Gracie went on. "The math and sciences classes are so hard, but Tomas is helping me." The waitress brought out the drinks.

"What are you learning about in history?" Maxwell asked, noticing her eyes light up.

"The women's liberation movement," Gracie said.

The waitress sat down at a stool with her elbows on the lunch counter moving outward for her outstretch belly. Then a large man with a mustache came out.

"What are you doing? Sitting on the job." He yelled.

"Just restin' my feet." She said.

"Well, we have customers." He yelled.

"Their meals are cooking. Can't you see my ankles are killing me?" She moaned as she got up.

"Well, thats what happens when you get knocked up by some loser," The manager yelled. "Bad enough ya' goin' to be a single mother! Why not a single mother unemployed!" He berated her.

The bell rang and the waitress got up and went to get their meals.

"Why do you let him speak to like that?" Gracie asked as she sat down their food.

"I don't get no paid maternity leave," She answered. "I need the money."

As Maxwell was trying to pound the ketchup out of the glass jar Gracie spotted the manger coming out of the bathroom. "Excuse me, I have a complaint about someone who works here."

"Yes, Miss," He said polity.

"It's you," Gracie said. Maxwell spit out his drink. Gracie continued, "You shouldn't treat people like that. She's pregnant. If she needs to sit, she needs to sit. If you had a cancer patient working here, you'd let him rest. Why not the same for a pregnant woman?"

"I'm sorry, I have a business to run."

"It's a Wednesday. We're the only ones here." Gracie pointed out. "You only talk to her like that to boost your own ego. There is no reason to make her life miserable. She's pregnant. By law she is required accommodations. She is human, she deserves respect."

"Kids," The manger said as he walked away.

"Dad," Gracie said turning to Maxwell. "Why doesn't her family's lawyer help her?"

"Her family doesn't have one," Maxwell said putting a few hundreds under the salt shaker as a tip. He smiled at Gracie, very proud of her. He thought of her and her future, knowing she had so much to give. He thought of Maggie, who was over the Atlantic, coming in to start her first business position and thinking of having a family of her own. For a moment he thought of Eve and the future she would have, he even thought of Joy Brightmoore whose life was put at risk. It was a long way to go.


End file.
